THE SEAL COUNTRY
by anime1621
Summary: After the war Naruto created a clan. This clan went missing for century only to arise with some other clans which created a hidden village their own
1. Chapter 1

** THE SEAL COUNTRY**

**CHAPTER 1- THE REVELATION**

The story settles just before the 5th great Ninja war, the four mighty clans of Konoha was banished . What will happen?

After the fourth great ninja war all the five great nations live peacefully, for many centuries this countries did not bring war on their lands. Their land prospers each day, many ninja's were known with their exceptional talents, from the past they leaned the very reason of being a ninja.

Fire country was one of this nations,their ninja village was the Konoha they are known to be the strongest yet the most humble village. Ninja's of this were also said to be the strongest, there are the deadlock known as the sannin generation, the Hatake clan, the Morino clan, the Yuuhi clan and etc. But among the clans, the clans of the known "Clan 11" were the most respected. Their descendants were known to help the "hero of the world". Among this clans were the Namikaze clan, the Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan, Haruno clan, Aburame clan, Inuzuka clan, Akimichi clan, Yamanaka clan, Rock clan, Shintoka clan, and the Nara clan.

However, a century have past since some clans of this group were last seen, this are the clans considered to be the strongest who live in the Konoha. The Namikaze that posses the Raikirigan, and the Chakra chains, known to be one of the few dual bloodline clan, known to be the greatest clan in chakra shape manipulation,kenjutsu and fuinjutsu and said to be the clan of the famous hero " Naruto Uzumaki"; Aburame clan which is known to posses Kikkai bugs, and said that they can kill someone without actually moving from their position; the Hyuuga clan, known with their deadly taijutsu combined with their deadly byakugan; the Inuzuka clan who were a deadly tracking and destroying clan; and the Uchiha clan, who was known to posses the strongest eyes, the 'sharingan'.

This clans all gone at the time where the Senju clan was also last seen, no one knew exactly why they left. Since the Namikaze clan was also the clan guardian of the great 'kyuubi' , the protector was not seen for the last century too.

**WHIRLPOOL VILLAGE**

Since the last century, this village just ruins. It somehow was chosen by some non-village clans to be their village. The village which was 'literraly' a hidden village rivals the size of Konoha but somehow, their village cannot be seen. It has also a kage mountain which unlike Konoha, who got 11 faces carve in it, has only 3 faces carve in it. It is a village that stands in wave country and only handfuls knew it despite the very beatiful place. It is in a small island of water country with violent non-stop whirlpools surrounded the island, aroun the village were trees and giant cone like flowers which were one of the signature technique of the Senju clan the ' **deep forest blossom**'. In that forest lives thousand of different bugs drinking the chakra of the trees to survive and giant almost human size dogs/wolfs that alerts the village of danger. The village itself has no high walls unlike the great villages.

In the Kage office of the village, 2 man were talking to each other " Hokage-sama, I think its time our village will be known by the summit" the village elder Saya Yuki said.

"why did you say so, Saya? , besides, we could still strengthen the defense of the village before we proceed to that" The Hokage, who was Daiko Uchiha said.

" That maybe Hokage-san, but we cannot afford the expenses of our village because only few clients knew us, and besides, our village defense is the strongest as far as I know. It is hardly to impossible to break our defense. I also think its time our ninja's participate the chuunin exams" the elder woman responded.

" Oh and how about the villages our ancestors left? especially your clan who was still being find with the Kiri"

"They wont be able to do a thing if the Daimyo's say so, we only need to pay them Hkage-san"

"Ok, tommorow I will announce the existence of our village, we will also rename our country with the main ability of our ninja's is that ok? and also the chuunin exams will be in six months if my calculations were right, if things go smoothly next week, Ill be sending our first batch of ninja who will participate the exams, you got a questions?"

"If I may ask, what particular skill is it,Hokage-sama?"

"well, what could it be? Kenjutsu..., sword..., Jutsu making..., weapon making..., chakra manipulation..., oh! I got it, seal! Seal country!" the hokage exlaimed while holding his chin in thingking manner.

"**Seal country**, its beautiful" the elder replied with a glimmer in her eyes.

A manly snore was audible under a thick blanket on top of the bed. Suddenly the boy under it rolled causing him to fall on the floor hardly. "Ouch!" the boy grunted while taking his blankets off showing his sun colored hair and blue ocean eyes. His hair was spiky with exception to the long strands to the side of his face he was Minato Namikaze, the raikirigan wielder to be, he was scratching his butt that hit the floor while his face was irking. The first seconds he was glaring at the floor, the next seconds his eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit! Im late..." he was obviously panicking at the thought of their teacher shouting at him again because of being late. He opened his room to see a two floored home, he immediately went downstairs but accidentaly roled his feet on the last three steps causing him to fall on his butt'again' inside 5 minutes.

"What an!... unlucky day" he continued his sentence after his fall to the floor.

" and why is it?" A woman asked, he turn around to see a blond haired woman that flows down to her waist softly, she wears a blue kimono and skirt, and a white apron on top of her kimono, she was Maya Namikaze, the mother of Minato. Beside her was a young girl of Minato's age, she has a red hair that flows smoothly to her waist and a black eyes with faif skin, she wears a red t-shirt with high colar and the Namikaze insignia on her back , which was two tri-pronged kunai running horizontally the first one has a kanji for flash while the second was just below and nearer to left side on its handle was the kanji for 'turn, her black pants stop just below her knees and was continued with black bandages in each foot and black sandals she also has a katana sheated to her back, this was the uniform of gennins and gennin to be, she is Kushina Namikaze, wielder of the chakra chain bloodline.

"uhh.. nothing!"

After breakfast Minato immediately went for his shower and wears his cloth, he does this inside ten minutes, afraid of their terror teacher. His T-shirt was green with the same design as Kushina from top to bottom except that he also has fingerless gloves and a green elbow protector to his right and has two shorter swords sheated in x-position to his back.

"Hurry up Minato! were late, our friends were waiting for sure." Kushina shouted.

"just give me a minute" He replied.

After he is ready, both immediately run outside the house running to where the Namikaze gates was. When they arrive after a full minute, they saw three people who look directly at them.

"let me guess, its Minato again" Sasuke said. He wears the same set of cloths with blue cloths, an Uchiha insignia at the back and a katana to his back.

"Its not even considered a guess for me" Neji smirk at the hanging mouth of Minato. He wears the same set of clothes but white in T-shirt, a Hyuuga insignia at the back, a large sword with a kanji for 'water' at the blade attached to his back and a carrier pouch just at the top of his butt.

"...w..why?" he asked.

" Easy, because your always late, thats all, come on we were gonna be late and its our graduation next week, I cant be kicked or Im gonna be kicked" Sakura expressed. She has black hair falling to her waist and brown eyes, fair skin. He wears the same set of clothes with the T-shirt color of brown and two swords ,each just half the size of Neji's, sheated to her back in x-position and chains to her waist line.

They walk in slow pace towards the direction of Uzushio academy. They were at their way to the academy when a voice slipped pass them ' hey, do you know the announcement of the Uzukage all about?' a random guy said to his friend, not caring about the world.

"announcement, never heard of it" Neji said.

"Its because missions were only done in wave country" Minato said as he glanced at Neji.

Kushina touch her chin " now that you said it, dont you think this is an important one?" she asked them with as they all look at her.

"why dont we go check it out then" Minato suggested.

"were gonna be late" Sasuke glared at him.

"we already are, you idiot" Minato laugh at Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"uhhh... yeah, I mean, your right, well... lets go then" Sasuke hesitated.

They walk to the front of the Uzukage tower and was greeted by a crowd of many villagers and ninja's . All were looking at the tower as if waiting for an angel to fall down. Minato and his friends were making their way at the front to hear what will be aanounce. After all, this is the first time for sometime now. On their way they met Kiba, a guy with fangs and face paint with bulky coat that covers his gennin uniform. Kiba's dog , Akamaru, was one of the dogs in the forest that protects the village. Since the founding of the village every clan plays an important part of the village, it happens that Inuzuka's were good trackers so their dogs live in the forest like wolves, the forest though provide them good covers and food.

Suddenly all gossips were silenced when the Uzukage appeared at the top of the tower, "We all know that hiding this village is very vital, clansmen, people and shinobis today wont be a simple day. We have been through times to strengthen the defense and economy of our village, but today we found out a becoming large problem in the future. Our economy will fall if our clients ceased. Today we are to report at the summit the proclamation of a new village and a new nation. Uzushiokagure will proclaim its existence and wave country will be named... Seal country." The Uzukage look at expressions of his people, he could see that all of them were excited st the thought that they could finally go out the village without the kage consent, shinobi's though rivaled their happiness, even if they could only do missions in wave country, they know the strength of each village and they could say that their village rivals the Konoha.

That is the beggining of the sixth great nation...


	2. Team test

Chapter 2- Team test

Minato was walking on a tight Uzushio street looking in front of him but deep in his mind he's not paying any attention. Yesterday teams were formed and he found out that his teammates are Kushina and Shino Aburame. He was not really happy by this decision but Iruka-sensei said that it was the Uzukage's decision, the man he looks up always. Iruka also said that their new sensei was Misha Iga, she was said to be one hell formidable kunoichi who kills all enemies without them KNOWING!

On the other side, he was really happy that his other three friends were on the same team under the wing of Akira Yuki, her clan was the holder of the 'ice release bloodline' and she was good at that. While the last team formed was consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Anika Iga and Hinata Hyuuga under the wing of Mira Uchiha.

Thingking of all of this, Minato can't help but have a headache, 'Ahhhh...! How was this teams suppose to be formed' he yelled attracting all the attention of the villagers.

somewhere...

Sasuke was walking on training grounds 18 while in deep thought, yesterday after their sensei, Akira Yuki dismissed them he immediately went to ask the Uzukage for the reason knowing that he was the one who formed it. He sighed remembering that nothing on the statement of the Kage was wrong.

Flashback

It has been long day for the Uzukage but unfortunately, the day hasnt come to an end, piles of paper works were still infront of him since the invisibility seal of the village was undone but whirlpools appeared afterwards as a first line of defence, as a result the village needs to sell a special transport seals so that someone can enter the gates. This results to have a greater profit for the village but more paper works for him.

He sighed 'maybe I should postpone the renaming of the Wave country', suddenly some knock at the door ' enter' he respond.

The door opened to reveal Sasuke, he immediately walk infront of the desk and bowed, 'Uzukage-sama, if I may insist, may I ask how the teams were formed?' Sasuke directly ask.

'Very well' he sighed, ' genin, teams are a very crucial in missions, they are formed by what a shinobi specializes, in your case as I remember you are from team 18, which means that your team was the frontline team. In any case your team was one of the shinobi's who will immediately be call at the frontlines or heavy battles because of your perfect individual and lock team. In any case, Kiba's team was the sensory team which means that they are mainly engage in capture. But the crucial problem started in Minato's team, unlike Kushina and Minato Shino is weak individual fighter, but what made him match the two was the way he creates plans, they are made too because of their bloodlines, while Minato has the bloodline to look at far distance and through objects, Kushina with chakra chains and seals, Shino with his kikai bugs can take down enemies without a sound which make them perfect for...' he stopped.

'what is it Uzukage-sama?'

he smirked in response ' hmm, his type of team was inly formed in long period of time, the most famous one was Konoha's team 7 in which hero Namikaze Naruto was a member. They were known to be the best team who was the also fought in frontlines after bombing the Zetsu's base. They are Infiltration team, the only type of team known to have the ability to take down one of the great villages, and now together with you and Kiba's team you will be our best generation. From now on, we will call your teams ...

flashback end

'Heroes huh' he said when he arrived at the training grounds 18.

'Oh, you arrived in time there gaki' their team leader Akira said. Sasuke just knod at him ' since were done here giving our names, you might as well want to' she continued.

'hm, Im Sasuke Uchiha, I like taijutsu, I dislike a person who is all but talk' he respond.

'that should be fine' Akira smirk ' now I will explain the test' she pulled three papers ' this are your genin registration form, you need to capture me and have this understood?' she asked.

'hai' they all said

Within the next second, Akira vanished not leaving a trail.'this will be hard' they all thought.

training grounds 16

' Minato, Kushina, from our previous attack its clear that were no match for her' Shino said. they were all hidden in some bushes while their sensei was just napping in one of the trees.

'yeah, I kind of think that way too' Kushina replied.

' okay, we need a plan, I have one' Minato suggsted.

His teammates raise their eyebrow in response

'Kushina, how much time would you need to create a restraining seal' Minato asked.

' Ill be needing an hour' she replied

'Okay give us all your paper bombs, Shino I need insects enough to just threaten her, you think you could collect here?' he asked.

'of course, all insects in this island of Wave was controlled by Aburame, what type of insect should I use?' he asked/replied in monotone.

Minato smirked ' poisonous' Shino and Kushina's mouth drop at these.

training grounds 21

'did you find her Hinata?' Anika ask.

'yes, she's just infront of us, we need to continue this' she replied.

'bad idea, we need a plan, Kiba can you round this forest to block her way?' Anika ask.

'Sure'

'Hinata, you need to make her busy when she's near Kiba, base on your data she's not using Sharingan so she wont easily detect us. You just need to cover Kiba up since theres a probability she will use sharingan if I use the 'blood release' . Kiba... SMASH AND DESTROY.' she sadistically said.

training ground 18

'Ok, its clear we cant take her, what should we do?' Sakura was panting.

'New plan, its hard to take her head on' Sasuke said.

' yes, we need diversion and blind spot' Neji suggested.

'good idea, Neji you will be the diversion, take her head on to create an opening, Ill use genjutsu on her while Sakura will bind her with her wood, got it?'

'Hai'

Dango shop-sometime later

'What the heck!?' Misha shouted.

'The Uzukage must be serious when he warned us to take them a little bit on' Mira complimented.

'theyre all prodigies, this never happened before' Akira was getting unnerve, after all, 9 prodigy in a single time, theres hardly a 2.

'Yeah right!, look what happened to me, getting full blown bomb in 3 out of 5 then easily restrained afterwards, I lost my dignity' Misha said.

'well, I got number of punch too, Akira was the only one saved' Mira suggested.

'huh, were gonna be the strongest village one day' they sighed.

done


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3- C rank?

Infiltration team was walking towards the Uzukage room with an annoyed look in each face with the exception of their sensei who was polishing senbons while walking without care on the mission.

'Sensei why cant shadow clones use in the missions, especially this stupid D-ranks?' Kushina asked thingking about Minato who can use the full extent of the technique.

'It is forbidden Kushina, D-ranks are made to perfect teamworks clones will only get in the way' Misha replied.

With realization hitting her Kushina nod showing her understanding then continue walking with her teammates.

They waited for five minutes they were already allowed to enter the office they opened the door to see the Kage with his four copies beating the evil paper work. 'Uzukage-sama' they bowed to show their respect and get the attention of the Kage.

The Kage raise his head ' ah, here for another D-rank' he took some paper piles under his desk.

'Actually, we're here for a C-rank, Uzukage-sama' Misha said.

The kage smirk at this 'you are the third team to ask for a C-rank, what took you so long?' he asked.

'I warmed them up with weekly trainings Uzukage-sama then I made team positions for Shino's skills to be compatible' Misha replied. 'So far, their team was very perfect with Minato as the main offense, Shino as the main defense and Kushina as the team support' she continued.

'Interesting... now that youll be on outside mission, here's your headband' the kage gave the genins headband. THe genins took the piece of metal plate then attached it to the right sleeve of their uniform using chakra. ' For your mission, you are to guard the East boundary of seal country for a whole month, I want a complete report by the end of each week' the kage continued.

Misha shifted her gaze to her team ' Meet me in an hour on the east gate, bring supplies for a month and dont forget your weapons, we might encounter missing nins.' she said dismissing her team who immediately followed her command and disperse to get their supply.

Shino immediately went to his home and gathered a subtantial amount of food and clothes, he picked less amount of shurikens and kunais because he has his living weapons, afterwards he went for a fast snack and saw his sword on his bed, it was pure black just like the sword of the genins in the three teams except with its own unique style just like everyone else. It hilt was designed with bugs extending and the handle was just 5 centimetre long rod with an angry bug at the end.'Ill be needing this I think' he thought.

When ge arrived at the east gate, he saw his teammates and sensei waiting for him 'Okay, now that Shino is here we will now go' Misha commanded.

'Uhmm sensei, I need to collect special bugs first, father said some bugs are hard to find out there so Ill be collecting bugs at the forest' Shino said.

'fine, lets go then' she replied.

Shino started walking towards the forest outside the village with his team behind him, wondering around the village was okay for them because unlike other villages this village lies in an island. When they were on a clearing Shino raise his hands upward emitting some chakra. The bugs recognize this and immediately enter Shino in his skin.

'Hey Shino, why is it that some bugs are only found here?' Minato suddenly asked.

Shino glanced at him 'This bugs are eating the chakra's coming from this trees, do you know what this trees are made?' he asked.

'Senju's?'

'half right, when this forest is made the area is to wide so the even the whole clan combined they cannot cover it. To solve the problem all other clans and ninja sustained them chakra, do you get it?' Shino explained.

'you mean this forest is a collection of all chakra in our village' Minato asked while Kushina was listening to them.

'correct, Aburame clan let loose their bugs here without fully knowing what will happen. When they did this, the bugs started eating chakra generated by the trees, this cause them to evolve into very powerful insects, perhaps the most powerful is here, even us Aburame dont know how many species are here.' he explained.

'AMAZING!' Minato and Kushina subconciously let loose their mouth while Misha only nod.

'So is everything ready?' Misha asked when insect refrain from entering Shino.

'Hai' they all said.

'So this is your first time getting out this island huh' she smirked while opening a scroll in her hand, she tap the seal in the scroll then they suddeny vanished.

Seal country, East island

'...and we're here' Misha said.

'Thats...pretty fast' Shino replied.

'well, thats why we're called seal country after all, we utilize seals in this country' Minato said.

'Okay, Kushina I want you to renew the trap seals here created by the last guards, Shino command your bugs to alarm then stand the tents on this scroll...' she threw a scroll to Shino ' Minato create shadow 9 shadow clones split them to three, we need info. on the surrounding area. Lets go, we'll have some training' she continued.

3 days later

'...Kushina, af-after this, can w- we-e d-' Minato and Kushina's eye widened.

'Shit! a chakra spike, lets go we need to report to Misha-sensei' Kushina hurried 'wrong timing!' she thought developing a slight blush.

Misha was cleaning her senbons when she felt it, in the mere seconds Shino, Kushina and Minato was beside her 'sensei!'.

'Tail after me, we need to investigate, just get yourself ready for it' Misha commanded in a very firm tone then she set to see where chakra spikes rise up.

'So, a battle in our lands? things are gonna get mess here... Kushina ready your traps in this place, well be needing it' Misha said while critically eyeing 4 konoha nins and a mist nin with a slash in the headband, obviously a missing nin.

Kushina set some handseals to prepare her traps 'you feel that?' Minato ask looking at his teammates and sensei with a questioning look 'someone's supressing his chakra with a very... poor stealth'. he hesitantly continued.

' No Minato, he's not bad at all, its because stealth is one of the specialties of our village that makes them seem to be chuunin level at best at it' Misha explained to him in a whispering manner so to stop her enemies from getting alerted.

Kakashi thr copycat ninja was not really expecting this thing to happen, when they were still from the Konoha boundary they were attack by chuunins known as demon brothers. Still they continued theyre mission, after seeing theyre next opponent though he regreted it for standing in his front was Momoichi Zabuza, demon of the mist, an oponent possibly stronger than him blocking them at the boundary of wa... Seal country.

' This is not good, our only chance to live is for a patrol team from Uzushio to arrive, I cant fight while Im protecting' Kakashi thought eyeing the muscular enemy infront of him.

' So your the copy nin who was said to have something like the sharingan' Zabuza the shirtless and face covered man smirk taunting his enemy to attack. He knew this battle is on his side besides, he's got a sidekick out there. He suddenly vanished reappearing on top of the river he speed through some hand seals 'Kirigakure no jutsu' he whispered.

Kakashi's vision become blurry, he wasnt even paying attention on his student's question since the battle was sure to be serious, suddenly though his danger sense screamed allowing him to dodge under a high kick from Zabuza who just emerge from the mist then sink in the mist again. 'I wont be winning if this is gonna be the fight, I need tho find a way, think!' hr thought, he failed though to sense a kick to his side and a puch to his gut, he blocked the giant sword from the man though but the power pushed hi to the river.

' This water, its... heavy!'

' checkmate' Zabuza whispered behind him creating a water prison jutsu to lock Zabuza, he smirked for the genins are the only once left. He created 10 water clones to attack them. The genins who expirienced this for the first time froze while their death was nearing. But just before the hit to the pinky haired girl a kunai killed the clone stopping the others to their tracks,4 strangers went infront of them to face Zabuza, wearing uniforms that was not in any villages history.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4-GENIN SHOWDOWN

Zabuza was fuming with anger, he saw a kunai whirling in the red mist so he tried to cover himself with his large swords, when he saw the kunai hit the sword it disintegrated to the red mist. 'how is this possible!? that bitch continously sends genjutsu without worry about her chakra. I sense her chakra was just an average jounin level, what on earth is she doing!?' he was starting to panick.

Earlier, the four strangers revealed themselves ninja's from a newly founded village, whrlpool village and that wave country was already named Seal country. Zabuza underestimated them and continued his mist when he hear the woman from the team shouted a technique new to him. Immediately red mist surrounded him and made different genjutsu's that put him into this now.

'Is this all youve got!? you bitch' Zabuza started running in random direction whe he felt that he couldnt move any of his part 'what is this!?'

'Sensei! sealing done' he hear a femanine voice and look to see the young red haired girl with her teammates a blond and a mysterious boy.

'very good, call for the Konoha nin while I deactivate this jutsu' Misha praised her team.

Zabuza growled at her direction ' So how's the trap done?' he interestingly asked.

Misha smirked in reply ' easy, the blood mist was just a decoy to lure you to a static seal, thats it, no this no that' she simply replied.

'Blood mist?'

'Ah, bloodmist, a secret technique from our hidden clan that was sought by the Namikaze clan'

'the genjutsu?'

' that's the whole technique, a nin-genjutsu, deadly right?'

Zabuza only nodded in realization of the two deadly techniques used properly in a deadly combo. Something struck in his mind though ' Misha right?, how bout I join your village'

Misha smirked at the obvious request 'Ask them first' she pointed to the Konoha nins that arrived at the time. In reply, the cyclopes Kakashi nodded his head approving the request. ' What would you benefit us?' she asked to Zabuza.

'This legendary sword' Zabuza said raising his Kubikirichi sword.

'Oh come on!, is there something else? you know, one day you'll realize that all legendary weapons will come from our village, did you just forget that our ninja's are expert of seals?' Zabuza shifted his gaze to the handle of her weapon, there he found a seal that was said to be the power of the legendary weapon.

'Uhhh... manpower?' he scratched his backhead the time he was released by Kushina.

Misha sighed 'fine, but lets assist this Konoha nins to their mission first since they are in the lands of Seal country' Zabuza sighed.

'But , Sensei...' Minato was about to complain when Kushina suddenly fell to her direction, acting on his senses he caught Kushina and landed on his right knee while protecting Kushina with his hands.

'Wow' the other genins including Konoha nins was surprised.

'Pretty couple there gaki' the cyclopes nin commented. This caused Minato to blush while Kushina cannot defend since she fell asleep due to chakra exhaustion.

'Come on, stop teasing them, just resume to the mission, we'll assist you' Misha killed the joy of all present nin including Zabuza who was smirking.

'Minato, why dont you carry her, since youve already started it' Shino said avoiding the chances of getting him to carry the heavy sealer.

'WHAT!' Minato complained but the nin started walking like nothing happened ang like they were close from the beggining. This leave Minato no choice so he carried Kushina...bridal style. 'well, cant deny that shes beautiful, just for her scary skills' Minato smiled at the sleeping form of Kushina and started running to catch up to others.

'Kushina over exerted herself, I bet when she wokes up she can already acitvate his chakra chains' Misha was thinking about her, Kushina's ability in sealing was great even for a Namikaze to master such technique at young age and hold this giant man infront of her.

The ninja's continued walking for an hour when they reach a grassland and accidentally activating one of the trap barrier seals. With the seals outside, no one would be able to destroy the barrier unless something that passes through it and none of them has that ability. It was already dark so Minato laid Kushina on the grasses and sit down. Suddenly, one of the Konoha nins named Naruto Tachibana started forming handseals 'Blue flame release: fire surge' his voice was audible enough and he blew a flame on the grasses to create a bonfire.

'what was that?' Minato ask Naruto with curiousity in his eyes

'that blue flame, my clan bloodline ability' he replied looking at the fire that was still there even if its not burning something.

Minato did not reply 'I just wish Sakura Senju was here' he thought.' 'hey, whats the difference of blue fire to ordinary fire though?' he asked curiosity eating him.

'its ten times hotter than the regular' Naruto replied to him simlpy

.

Its already morning and Minato was creeing out of his tent, he stretched then went to Kushina's tent. He opened the tent and entered without looking at the direction he is going. Whe he turned he was shocked to see Kushina playing orange chains that went to connect at her back

'Ku-Ku-Kushina...'

Kushina look at him with delight in her eyes ' Minato look at this! I activated my bloodline ability' she said raising an orange chain on her hand.

Minato got over his surprise and gave Kushina a wide, wide grin 'well, what do I say...congratulations!' Minato surprised Kushina when he gave her a tight hug.

'...Mi-Minato?...'

.

Misha was checking for her supplies when she heard a jutsu summon 'blue flame release: concentrated flame shower!' she turned to see the blond Konoha nin blowing bluefire in no regular shape but purely hitting the barrier without a single springkle of fire.

'pretty awesome there, kid' she greeted with a small smile

' yeah... I know' he said without turning his head to her direction.

'you seem troubled?' Misha asked narrowing her eyes from the cold features the kid infront of him was displaying.

'...why did you build a village?...' Naruto asked with a bit of hesitation 'you know... new villages are pretty... weak...other villages will surely crush you for sure... after all, theyre not great without something' he tried to explain.

Suddenly they heard an irking electricity and look to see Kushina trying to break the barrier with 4 orange chains that comes from her back 'thats some early activation...isnt it, Kushina?' Misha thought with a smile appearing to her face.

She heard Naruto beside her 'that the!?... how was it possible!...the legendary...chakra chains!' she heard him say with every bit of hint in his features showing that he really is surprise.

'we're not that weak really...' there was a loud chirping like sound and the barrier that surrounds them was broken with Kushina panting from exhaustion and Minato and Shino helping her while the twomale jounin woke up '...wanna try us?' she said with conviction in her voice.

.

In a wide field we could see the six genins facing each other, the Konoha nins facing the whirlpool nins with a serious look each was sharing ' this is not funny!, why dont we make a bet?' Naruto suddenly blurted causing the tension to visibly thin.

'Sure! if we win you Naruto will give me one of your technique while Sakura to Kushina and Sai to Shino, is that alright?!' Minato respond with a wide grin causing every genin including the other jounin on the distant to sweat drop.

Naruto returned the smile with a smirk,' sure, and if we win, youll do the opposite. Rules are no killing and injury'

'fine' Shino replied shortly.

For a long moment, nothing seems to move, Naruto was looking at the three genins starting from Minato to Shino. He was moving to see Shino when he felt an air move infront of him indicating presence and the next seconds, he was blown some meteres away 'fast!, I didnt even saw him move'. he thought when he saw Minato in his earlier location and his two teammates looking at him.

Sakura was mond blocked when he saw how the whirlpool blond easily punch their Leaf blond without a trick on it. 'Sakura, move we need t help him and make a plan!' Sai shouted to her while running at the direction Naruto, this cause her to get off her shock and follow Sai. She never expected though a kunai that lands just a few centimeters to her feet, looking at the direction the kunai was thrown, she saw Kushina leaping to her. She immediately dodge the attack and parry Kushina's punches with her own.

Sai was running at Naruto when he felt something bite in his knee, this cause him to react and hit hisleft knee to his right knee and trumple. He corrected himself and saw Shino and behind him was Minato already parrying Naruto already.'that blond was fast, he pass me while Im trumpled and he covered that distance in just short time!'. He felt his body tremble anticipating the number of hits he will receive from someone that fast.

Naruto parried another slash from Minato 'What was that? I didnt saw you move, and base from the reaction of my teammates, its just a simple attack' Naruto asked Minato cooly while they continue to parry. Minato smirked before replying ' its called "Flash Flicker" its a taijutsu that requires speed and timing from the eye movements of the enemy. I punch you by the time you move your eye to look at Shino, when its still moving.' he explained.

'pretty cool huh' Naruto repond while catching Minato's hand and threw him before doing handsigns and announce his attack ' fire style: fireball jutsu' a medium size yellow fire that comes from Naruto's mouth blew at Minato.

'and yours?' Naruto heard behind him, his eyes widened and dodge a kick on his head thanks to his senses. He turn around with a kick to Minato's foot causing Minato to jump away, ' Its called "Gap Anchor" its a taijutsu that requires senses and great control over distance' he replied before attacking Minato again with concentration in his eyes so as not to loose at the taijutsu of Minato.

Kushina dodge as Sakura's left hand which was coated with chakra scalpel tried to slap her arms and Sakura's cocked right hand punch the ground creating a narrow creater. 'her chakra control id noticibly better than me, and were both kunoichi at that' Kushina contemplated, she let six chakra chains shoot out of her back. This shock Sakura but failed to show it because of the chain's sudden attack. She allowed herself to be pulled close to Kushina and then readied her puch who was only some centimeters away from Kushina while the sharp kunai of Kushina's chains was just the same to her.

Shino and Sai did not even shift position a bit from the very beggining of their fight. Shino continously send variety of insects while Sai parries it with his drawings, 'I need to end this!' they both thought. Shino call forth hordes of insects from the area while Sai summoned massive amount of ink both trying to cover the other. The attack dismisss each other and when the area was clear Sai heard insects behind him, he turned to see insect ready to deplete his chakra. He smirk at the plan of Shino 'Such a nice coinsidence' he said causing Shino to raise an eyebrow then suudenly heard some growl behind him, he turned to see ink lions ready to devour him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I I just forgot to say things. Many ideas here are borrowed from different authors of fanfiction. Includes bloodlines, etc. I just combined them to make a more interesting world. My only idea is the dual bloodline since if Naruto Uzumaki is from two different clans, i think, I created a bloodline for the Namikaze and combined the bloodline of the extinct Uzumaki. Senju bloodline here is modified too, their bloodline depends in their affinity, their bloodline is that they can reach a higher level of their affinity which means that when they have two elemental affinities they can combine it.

Im also asking to different authors out there to borrow their ideas, sorry its late haha.

Chapter 5- Prodigies and Training

Sasuke was sitting inside a ramen food shop known in the recently renamed Seal country. He has been waiting here for an hour for his friends to arrive and just so you know, the reddening of his face could already rival a certain Hyuuga at the village.

'Its a miracle that your the first one to arrive' a friendly feminine voice cause Sasue to turn and look at the source who was Sakura Senju in her usual attire. From the posture of Sakura's lips, he could already tell that a blond prodigy tricked him again and this time with his friends which cause him to twitch in irritation.

'Well, I really dont mind the time, besides its only just 5 minutes since I arrive' Sasuke lied with a casual tone and blank face aimed to the girl who was walking towards his direction.

Sakura suppresed a smirk at this, her long time friend here cannot lie to him and he sure knows that. Sitting down, she opened a discussion at Sasuke 'So how's youre training?' she asked.

' Nothing really, Im just learning an Uchiha taijutsu' he replied at her in a comfortable manner while laying back at his seat.

'that would be?' she asked moving closer as if to show she's interested.

' Hawk and Snake'

' odd name... how does it work?' she asked again.

Sasuke sighed then slumped at the table infront of them ' Flexibility, reaction time and Sharingan' she touch her chin in thingking manner while looking at the ceiling when suddenly, a voice was heard again this time manly ' that would be a good parry with what Im currently mastering taijutsu' they turned to see Minato, Kushina and Neji goin to their direction.

'and what took golden, red and white so long?' Sasuke asked as if he is starting an interrogation.

'Nothing really blue, just wanna see someones face twitched so much' Minato replied cooly while a faint smirk was visible to the corner of his lips.

'If youre not my friend I would have killed you a long time ago' Sasuke threatened to the group who has already taken a sit to surround the table in the middle of them. The threat only made Minato laugh madly while the other three was giggling.

' ...hahaha... I thought so Sasuke' Minato replied while holding his belly with two hands in attempt to seal his laugh which failed miserably and cause Sasuke to growl at him immediately sealing his mouth. 'Okay so what does our country specializes again? right! SEALING! hahahahaha'.

'So Kushina, how's youre missions?' Sakura asked her friend beside her while Neji was trying to stop the bickering between the two idiot prodigy.

'You wouldnt believe me, we just arrive yesterday from our very first A-rank mission' she replied immediately making Sakura's eye to take the form of large plates.

'But how?'

'We had to fight the demon of the mist in our boundary and it came out he joins our village' Kushina replied to her.

'You manage to take him down! hes one of the seven!' Sakura stated it like it was as obvious as you just need to jump from a hundred storey building just to make sure that youll die.

'...well, Misha sensei is strong too' Kushina said suggestively.

' So Sakura, how was youre training? I was itching to beat the crap out of you in elemental ninjutsu... though its only the basics for me and a little advance for you' Minato asked with a dejected tone at the last part.

'Its been great, Im still mastering water with some techniques and then afterwards, Ill move to find my second affinity so as to mix them' she replied courtly while a tic mark appeared on her forhead the seconds later ' and why do you keep talking about beating the crap out of me, its pretty obvious that no one of the four of us here hardly manage to touch you with your speed, combine with your kenjutsu which is better than ours and that tricky mind of yours, its pretty obvious that youre superior to us' she tried to encourage him so as to stop assaulting her with those taunting of his.

'Stop flattering me Sakura, we all know here that we're closely even with each other' Minato replied ' but it seems that you'll be using youre bloodline in no time, which means that only Sasuke and me was left without our bloodline' he continued.

'Who said I dont have the Sharingan, idiot' Minato raised an eyebrow at this but neverthless look to Sasuke to see he has red eyes with a coma in each. This cause him to pout but inside him, he was overjoyed and he knows that they know it, he just dont want to express it. 'great! now we can protect each other much better, just wait till I activate the Raikirigan, perfect!'

'And how about Kushina?' Neji's first question interrupted Minato in his trance.

Kushina gave Neji a warm smile to which her Hyuuga friend responded as posible as he could muster 'Well, I activated the Chakra chains early too' she replied while her friends look at her...oddly. She look at each at them giving her a curt nod, she sighed knowing the meaning of those looks and nods ' fine' seconds later, two chakra chains attach from the back of Kushina materialize in her opposite sides.

...

'Sorry, I think I misheard, what was it again?' Yuzuru Fuuga the Godaime Uzukage asked.

'Uzukage-sama, It is said by many villages and even nations that our village is the weakest nin village due to their thoughts that our village is merely built by clan insurances. Due to this, they started to degrade the quality of jutsus, weapons, seals, and more importantly, ninjas we produce...' the elder woman inspects the face of her Uzukage to see tick marks in it but otherwise remained neutral.

'and...your...idea?' Fuuga reluctantly asked.

The still unknown elder woman seems to brighten "My proposition Kage-sama is to recreate the current gennin teams-" before futher explanation, she stop herself in responce to the halting cough of the Kage.

"Okay, and why would this affect the other countries?" The Kage AGAIN asked leaning forward as to listen intently at the obvious proposition.

The old lady cough to clear her throat before answering "Normally, we are not changing teams because the friendship that is built inside their first was the strongest. This time though, we have ...special circumstances. Since even before the academy starts, rivalries and friendships have been formed by those exact gennins. So to match their teams with five man cells of different villages, I merely request two teams with five gennins and a jounin each."

"...I still dont get your point?" The Uzukage asked NOT so dumbly I think.

...

After explaining her plans, the Kage called for a council meeting due to the possibilities of what the elder woman told him. Suffice to say, it was highly likely that within the next years at least five of their ninja's has the possiblity of becoming legendary due to them being a prodigy in their own field and all.

On the other hand, it made a balance on the others because theyre team is made up with individuals that learn by expirience which means that you do make them read. They learn by doing, and this perfectly matches prodigal minds.

Fuuga had just entered the council room and each individual gave him a curt nod, deciding to start the meeting he summoned a Dog ANBU with just a flick of his fingers "If you may do Dog -san"

"hai Uzukage-sama" replied the Dog masked Anbu who wears a unique Whirlpool ANBU uniform. The uniform consist of head to toe all in black outfit that covered everything but eyes even behind their mask is another full black mask with the whirlpool insignia attach in a metal which is attach on just the forehead of their mask. After all, they dont need even a codename in battle... RIGHT? they have seals.

The ANBU immeadiatly did the handseals for standard sound barrier. After moving back to dark shadow indicating that the jutsu is complete. The Uzukage sat on his desk and shift his gaze towards the council.

It was arrange like the Konoha council did, on his left side was the 10 clan heads of Uzushio major clans while in his right side was the 10 civillians that play a major part in Uzushio economy. Opposite side of the Uzukage was his two trusted advicers, the first was the still unknown woman and the other was his brother.

He took a deep breath before starting "Our village was as you know was just publicated and the other villages wants us to reveal our founding. This is probably because we are made up of clans that was gone in them for century. The problem is they are underestimating and we are just starting our steps to ally other countries. Especially Konoha since four of once their most powerful clans was in us."

A rave haired guy interruted him by raising a hand, he gets his approval by raising a hand " Excuse me Uzukage-sama but I dont see the problem?" Fugaku Uchiha, the current Uchiha clan head asked.

The Uzukage sighed "Fugaku-san, we cannot afford to show weakness otherwise our economy will crumble. On the other hand, we must cautiously pick our words, we may have powerful ninja's, but our number is much lower than any of the current villages. We should also be careful with other small villages since theyre probably allied to the others."

"Which means that we've got our right hand and left hand at danger and we must use it carefully" Shibi Aburame supplemented.

"Why dont we just use the chuunin exams?" Misaki Iga asked not even bothering to raise a hand.

ONCE AGAIN the Uzukage sighed "We had that at our plan, the exams alone is not enough"

The Hyuuga clan head Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Even if we have five prodigies that could probably surpass the Sannins?" he asked which was only nodded by Uzukage.

"Yes, they think of us that low even if Kurama-sama is our comrade" The Kage finally explained.

The civillian sides are now on panick, after all theyre just civillians not the trained shinobi's. " What if they attack us?!" a random civillian voice her concern.

"Be calm there Toshiro-san, even if they could enter the country border which was hard considering the detection and trap seals out there, it wont be possible for them to enter our island because they need to teleport, unless they had theyre once famous Yellow flash which has his clan on our side" the said civillian sighed audibly in relief while holding his chest.

"now then, if theres nothing bothering you, I will voice my plans as of now. First is that I want changes in the academy"

"with all due respect sir, what changes are we talking here?" Isamu Namikaze asked curtly.

The Kage smiled in appreciation "I want the students to be divided on two sections, the 'body functional class' which is those that are better in actual than words and the 'mind functional class' which are the classes that use mainly brains... Misaki-san, could you handle this?" he kindly asked the clan head.

The said woman smiled warmly at him then with a nod " Hai, Uzukage-sama"

"Secondly, there are students that use both brain and body at high mastery this are prodigies and geniuses. We are not to waste their talents and create a special section for them, the 'Prodigal class' " he continued. No one interrupted him this time "I also want to change our military system-"

"Uzukage-sama! we cant do that, it traditional!" Hiashi Hyuuga cut him.

"Calm down Hiashi-san" he gestured towards him " I merely want to recreate gennin teams into five man cells. As of now, the new teams will 'Team Sword' which consist of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Senju with their jounin sensei Misha Fuuga and 'Team tracker' consist of the rest of the gennins. As you can see, Team Sword is consist of the prodigies, we will train them to be well rounded and then master their types. They will be the first members of the organization I will form."

"Still Uzukage-sama, our problem was yet to be answered" Hiashi interjected.

Yuzuru Fuuga just smirk at him which was unnerving him " thats why we'll train them as early as now, they need to be at least mid chuunin level in the chuunin exams" at this statement, smirks appeared at the faces of the clan heads and the two forever silent elders.

"Of course! All we need to do is show them that our ninjas are not the average nins" Isamu Namikaze grin widely.

"I dont get it, isnt it that the chuunin exams not enough?" a random civillian asked Fuuga.

"Its a different story when they themselves can prove that our ninjas will be SS class in time" Shibi answered instead. "Specially those five friends, theyre really promising".

"Thats all my plan, if you want something just go to my office, dismiss" Fuuga sighed walking out of the room.

...KAGE OFFICE...

Sitting on his chair while looking at his village, the Uzukage was rethinking about his village "Problems are happening since this village has been publicated... hahaha, I dont think Im still capable of being if I die? NO! Ill protect this village even if it cost my life, after all...it worth it" a smile appeared in the face of Fuuga. He flicked his fingers and an ANBU appeared behind him. "Bird, bring this gennins to me please" he scribbled the names in a piece of paper.

"Hai, Uzukage-sama

-bloodlines

Fuuga clan-Fuingan

Namikaze clan-raikirigan, chakra chains

Tachibana clan-blue fire, mystique eye


	6. Before the exam

Chapter 6-Before the exam

A new Misha and a new team was in the village North gate. Its been three months since she was requested to be a sensei. It has been three months since the five friends has been on a single team unexpectedly. In the past three months though, they never did a single mission, no, you know what they did? They receive a special training with some of the strongest nin in the village including the Uzukage.

"We've been waiting for Minato and Kushina again, cant we just fetch them?" An Uchiha Sasuke who was lying up the tree ask his sensei.

A demonic smirk appeared on his sensei's face which made him fear if he did the right thing to ask "Oh you wanna fetch them Sasuke? go fetch them, we'll be waiting for you" Misha slily said.

Sasuke sighed "great genius... giving ideas then doing it by yourself". He started running towards the direction of the blonde and red haired street.

...

" Hey idiot! where are you going?! weve been waiting for you both" Sasuke caught up towards Minato and Kushina who was walking the other direction but turn to look at Sasuke.

Minato sweat dropped and rub his back neck " Sorry bout that, we're called by Uzukage-sama... Oh! and I forgot to tell sensei"

"Idiot!" Kushina and Sasuke said.

Minato smiled nervously " Just create a clone to call sensei you baka!" Kushina shouted to him bumping her fist to his head. "right" he shortly replied doing the cross seal for his technique then his clone appeared.

" Call sensei, tell her she's summoned by Uzukage-sama" Minato commanded.

Kage office

There was a knock at the door that cause a timeout between the great battle of the Uzukage and the very very evil...paperwork. "Come in" he commanded, Misha and her team entered the door.

"You called for us, Uzukage-sama" she asked getting closer infront of the desk of the Kage.

The Kage leaned backward from his paperwork "Yes, Misha, I have a mission for your team, an A-rank" The teams eyes widened at this " But... Uzukage-sama, we're just a gennin team with me only their jounin and sensei" Misha hesitantly said.

The Kage sighed " True enough jounin Misha, I understand your worry. Dont worry though, did you forgot that we trained your team for this?" The Kage asked her.

"Uhm, excuse me for the interruption Uzukage-sama, but before we accept it though, what are the mission details?" Minato asked back the Kage who smiled warmly at him.

"Smart as ever Minato, well, you are to bring Kurama with your team to Konoha to show the other villages that we are still strong even without Kurama"

Neji's eyebrow rose " isnt that a big bet Uzukage-sama?" he asked.

"yes, our village will be leaved open if the seals failed to stop invaders" Sakura said

" And they might seal Kurama-sama there forcing his will" Sasuke complemented.

"Oh come in Sakura, stop underestimating fuinjutsu, those seals are the strongest Ive seen so far, to be able to continously manipulate nature chakra" Kushina interjected trying to explain at Sakura.

"true, and besides, dont you believe your comrades, theyre strong. Kurama wont be sealed at Konoha, they cant seal a bijuu without his will, otherwise they want to repeat the fourth great ninja war which was the most deadly war known. All the nine bijuu's should attend at this exams to represent their village, this is to attract more clients, and besides, the attending bijuu's has only been 8 for many years, its time Kurama show himself. " The Kage explained " any questions?" .

"None Uzukage-sama, we're taking our leave, westill need to collect Kurama in the forest before we get to the road.

3 days later...

Yesterday, Team Sword arrived together with Kurama who was still grumbling about the idea that he needs to come. They went for a hotel then stay there the whole day while Kurama was busy having fun talk with his own kind just outside the village wall. The people that had seen him has wide eyes looking at the nine tailed fox who was thought to be missing long time ago.

"Kushina, Sakura wake up" Misha was shaking the two girls which was hard considering yesterday was their longest trip their entire life. The two girls woke up grumply, Kushina was stretching her shoulders while Sakura was rubbing her eyes.

"Go finish your daily routine, tomorrow will be the exams so after your routine, your free to tour the village, just dont get yourself in trouble" Misha said.

The two girls did just their routine while the boys who did their routine earlier was watching them. If a shinobi can call it a routine though the civilians wont be able to do it in a day considering it cosist of 50 push ups, 50 curl ups, 50 laps aroud the village wall which was 10 kilometeres all in all, it was death for civilians.

" Hey Kushina, wanna tour the village with me" Minato asked Kushina who was panting heavily after the morning routine "Ok, just let me take my bath first" she said walking back to the hotel to take a bath.

"How about you guys, wont you come with us?" Minato suggested.

"Sakura and I is going to spar at the near training ground" The duck butt Uchiha replied, Minato nod then turn a questioning look to Neji.

"I'll sleep up in the tree somewhere" he answered to the silent question. Minato sighed "fine".

Moments later, Minato was alone at the area waiting for a particular red haired Namikaze. "Hey Minato! sorry, did took long?" Kushina asked walking towards him with her uniform clothes on and pony tail hair.

"not really... Kushina, I got a suggestion" Minato changed the subject.

"what is it?" Kushina asked folding her hands to her chest.

"Well, if Kurama is a form of chakra, I want to test a theory of mine... can you put a chakra supressor and gravity seal in him if he want"

Kushina want to question him what his theory is but she doesnt want the suspense to be gone before it even begun, after all Minato is the best when it comes to theory on them five, so she just went to Kurama's direction while saying "lets go" to Minato. Minato obliged happily walking besides Kushina to the North gate where Kurama was located.

They arrived at the area to see the 9 bijuu's together again, "Kurama-san, can I have a favor" Minato asked the giant nine tailed fox.

"what is it kid?" the grumbling voice of Kurama asked.

"I-I-I just want to test a theory of mine"

"let me guess, you want me to be the test subject right?"

"How do you know?" Minato asked

" The fact that you need me, and know nothing about theory except for the sage of the six path and the founder of your clan who was both the strongest man in the world" Minato nodded at the simplicity of the answer. "so, what do you need?" he asked.

Minato smiled widely making Kurama have a second thought and a sweatdrop "Can we just apply this seals on you?" he asked. Kurama seeing it as mid level chakra suppresor seal and mid level gravity seal nodded knowing that he can just break it anytime he want.

Kushina put it behind his back then gathered chakra " seals: activate" she whispered.

Kurama felt the effect of the chakra suppresor and felt that his chakra was gathering at the seal making him smaller and smaller then when he was no larger than a juvenile cat the gravity seal took effect and magnetize his remaining chakra body, over all, he was a juvenile cat size nine tailed fox.

"Nice theory there Namikaze, now I can be around the village without actually destroying anything" He said. Suddenly though he heard a squeal shouting 'CHIBI!' and guess who, Kushina run at him in attempt to hug him. The other Bijuu's and Minato laugh at their antics while the great nine tailed fox was hiding behind the back of a Namikaze boy, clinging for his life

"Pup, can you share to us what you just did?" Tanuki asked still somewhat amused. Minato controled himself before replying.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrasment before reply "Hehe, its easy realy, I just made the chakra suppresor seal contain a specific amount of chakra since I know that you bijuus are made up of chakra, after that, to make sure that youre still intact with the small amount of chakra, I used the gravity seal, and judging by the size of Kurama, I supress 1500 amount of chakra same size to his body and 8 amount of chakra same size to his tails. Pretty cool right?"

"This kid is no joke, to understand theories collide it with fuinjutsu... he's gonna be a force to reckon with" The bijuus thought sharing glances to each.

After patching up the seals and activating it, the little bijuus decided to go inside the village leaving Minato and Kushina.

"Kushina... did we miss something?" Minato was... AGAIN, rubbing the back of his head. Kushina glance at him for a moment, suddenly her eyes widened " SHIT! Minato, we're late for the exams. The run a speed that they never thought they can.

"Hey Minato, Kushina, we've been waiting for you" Sakura waves her hand at the two incoming Namikaze. "Sorry guys..ha..ha..ha...we forgot our time" Minato explained.

Kushina slap Minato at the backhead "idiot! stop making excuses, come on guys, we need to go, we've got half an hour" They ran towards the academy.

Kushina was leading them towards the academy, when they were at a turning point she unexpectedly bump into someone.

"Ouch!"

"OUch"

The boy was wearing black pants and ninja sandals and a grey shirt with brown eyes and black hair and a pierced left ear. " Damn it girly! are you even a ninja?" he asked.

"Wrong question dude" Kushina's friends thought while smirking simultaneously. Meanwhile, Kushina was like an erupting volcano.

"Cant you see my headband!?" she asked the boy who was a ninja from Kumo base on his forhead protector. "Oh, a ninja from the newly built village, haha, Seal country they say? do you even know a seal" the boy asked smugly causing his teammates from behind, a larger boy and a girl with a katana, to sneaker.

"You damn bastard! how dare you insult my country" Kushina lose her temper causing her to attack the boy infront with hands ready to strangle. She didnt apply her training though to make look weak and the boy just smirk while dodging the offensing hands. He kicked Kushina at the belly which Kushina didnt bother to dodge or block causing her to stumble backwards and made a more convincing image of weak look.

The boy started to do handsigns which cause all eyes to widen " are you serious you idiot! youre using jutsu inside a village" the five whirlpool nin was in panick of the incoming trouble. Suddenly though, two hands stop him from behind without him noticing until the last second. A kunai was set on his neck to threaten him while his two teammates has wide eyes for not noticing the said boy who easily bypass their senses "You wont do seals on my village, would you" Naruto asked with a calculating gaze and a small leak of K.I.

The said boy tremble from the small K.I he felt, he slid out of the of the lock and run with his teammates in his trail but not without a warning " Our team leader will know this you bastard" the boy warned.

Naruto turned towards Kushina and her teammates who look neutral when suddenly, Minato made a loud sound hugging Naruto to death " Naruto, we meet again!".

"A...OK,Ok,OK" Naruto was turning blue at the moment " Minato, your killing him" Sakura said. "Who was he anyway Minato? I dont think we met him" Neji asked.

"Oh, right, Kushina and I met him and two of his teammates in our first A-rank" Minato informed which got a "Hn" from Sasuke.

Naruto grinned at them then wave his hand " Hi, Im Naruto Tachibana" he said.

"Oh, the famous Tachibana clan, the caln said to have the power to match the Uchiha clan... I wonder how though?" Sakura asked in a friendly way since he was a friend of Minato. Naruto rub his back head much like Minato does whe he was shy "Uh... its simple really, our eyes was match because the power of the other could neutralize the other. While the Uchiha can copy any jutsu from taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu, we on the other hand can neutralize chakra with our mystique eye as long as we can see person in the eyes. While they also have very high affinity on fire, we have the extension of our bloodline that combines our fire affinity to wind affinity thus matching the fire of the Uchiha... thats all" he smiled.

"OH! why dont we try it with our Uchiha here" Neji asked nudging Sasuke beside him.

"Id love too!" Naruto cheered. "May I ask a question though?"

"Shoot" Sakura said

"Why did Kushina act weak? I mean, Im sure shes strong, she could easily take me down if she wanted" he said causing a blush from Kushina to appear.

"To keep a low profile" Minato replied as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto's eyes suddenl widened "Shit!". "What?" they asked him. " I said shit!, were late for the academy. This cause all pairs of eyes to widen considerably the within the next second, you can see the area to blurg because of the kicked dust.


End file.
